Rent a Girl
by anime16
Summary: COMPLETE. Mikan Sakura had been upset because her mother let a complete stranger in their house because she likes his eyes. How could reasonable Mikan Sakura caught up in the crazy antics of her stubborn mother and her gorgeous house guest?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

…

"_Who wouldn't if your mom has a man in your house without his pants on, who does nothing at all but drink all day and doesn't even have his complete teeth?"_

-Mikan Sakura

"_I need a woman."_

-Natsume Hyuuga

…

"Dear, you should get home after school right away," Yuka Sakura said sweetly, talking to her daughter on the phone.

"I still have student council duties after school mom. I'm afraid I can't go home early," Mikan Sakura said, sighing as she tucked some loose hair into the back of her ear.

"That's quite unfortunate," her mother replied, "But surely you could make it for dinner."

"Of course mom," Mikan smiled, "I'm never late for di—what the hell is going on your side mom?"

Mikan frowned as she suddenly heard her mother laughed.

"Sweetheart that tickles," her mother chuckled.

_Sweetheart that tickles, _Mikan frowned at her cell phone and asked, "Mom, do you have some company there?"

"Oh yes sweetheart! You could say I have company over here. That's why I want you home early," her mother answered.

"Oh, so what kind of company do you have mom?" Mikan questioned with a stern voice.

"A male company," her mother giggled, "Dear I want you to see him. He's adorable even without his pants on."

"You have a _male _company without his _pants_ on?" Mikan shrieked.

"Yes dear," her mother said calmly, "He's really cute. His name is Youichi."

"Mom," Mikan asked distressed, "Does he even have a job?"

"He doesn't have a job. In fact, he does nothing at all. He had just a bottle every now and then," her mother replied.

"What?" Mikan shouted. Her mother sighed and said, "Mikan calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Mikan hollered, "Where in hell did you meet this person?"

"I just met him a while ago," her mother chuckled, "He had the most beautiful crimson eyes."

"You invited a complete stranger in our house just because you _liked_ his eyes," Mikan said in disbelief.

"Of course not dear," her mother uttered, "He was a son of an old friend. And I just didn't like his eyes. I liked his smile too even though he doesn't have all his teeth."

"M-Mom," Mikan stammered, "I'm going home right away after school."

"That's great dear. But I thought you have some school duties after school," Her mother said.

"I have to go meet that person you're talking about right away," she muttered.

"Well then, goodbye. I'm taking him out for lunch," her mother said and put the phone down.

Yuka laughed as she pinched Youichi's cheeks, a three year old toddler.

"One day, you're going to give your daughter a heart attack," a boy said lazily towards Yuka.

"My daughter is so serious. She needs to slack down a bit," Yuka mumbled.

**Rent a Girl**

Mikan closed her cell phone and put it in his pocket. She exited the comfort room and went directly at the cafeteria. She looked at her friends and sat down with them.

"You looked upset Mikan," Anna Umenomiya chuckled as she pushed a Caesar Salad towards Mikan.

"Who wouldn't if your mom has a man in your house without his pants on, who does nothing at all but drink all day and doesn't even have his complete teeth?" Mikan hollered. Her friends gasped.

"Your mother is really reckless," Nonoko smiled.

"She's beyond reckless. She's crazy," Mikan reached for her fork and stabbed her salad.

"Mikan, don't release your anger to the poor salad," Anna held her friend's trembling hands.

"I'm gonna murder that man who thinks he can have my mother," Mikan hissed.

**Rent a Girl**

After school, Mikan did everything she can to go home early. She flung open the door and walked inside the house.

"Mom, where is he? Where is this Youichi?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, you're early dear," Yuka came out from the kitchen and gave her daughter a kiss and a hug.

"Where's Youichi?" Mikan asked again, getting irritated and impatient.

"He's sleeping dear, he'd been up for the whole afternoon entertaining me," her mother laughed, "He's so lively! I can't keep up with him."

Mikan cheeks were tinted by red. "Mom I know you've been lonely without dad. But to have someone who's undeniably devious—" her words were cut by a stranger emerging from the stairs.

"Oh, your daughter arrived," he said impassively.

"Mom, he's so young!" Mikan gasped, "How old is he?"

"He's a year older than you dear," Yuka answered.

"You mean he's only 17 years old!" Mikan shouted, "And you did it with him?"

"Whatever 'it', do you mean dear?" Yuka asked. She was confused by what her daughter said.

Mikan turned redder and said, "So his name is Youichi?"

"Oh that's not Youichi," Yuka said.

"Then who the hell is he?" Mikan asked.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. Does it ring the bell? The great manga artist of the series, Shinigami's Hidden Tales," Yuka replied.

Mikan nodded, "I know him. So what he's doing here?"

"We're going to discuss it over dinner," Yuka smiled, "Call Youichi, Natsume!"

"Oh yeah, the most important person I needed to talk to," Mikan grumbled.

After a few minutes, Natsume appeared with a boy he carried in his arms.

"Mom! Now who the hell is he?" Mikan hollered, pointing at the boy.

"He's Youichi dear," Yuka replied.

"You mean to say that the toothless nude dude you're talking about is this child?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Yes dear," Yuka smiled. Mikan slumped on the floor, "Mom, next time tell me the age of the guy you're bringing over to the house."

"Mikan get dress now. We're going to eat dinner," Yuka said.

"Yes mom," Mikan answered.

**Rent a Girl**

"So what are you both doing in here?" Mikan asked politely as she ate the steamed fish on the table.

"I need a woman," Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"And we're going to help him dear," Yuka said. Mikan put down her chopsticks first and faced Natsume, "I suggest that you don't ask for my mother's help. Who knows what woman she will pick?"

Yuka smacked her daughter's head.

"So what do you need a woman for? You don't seem the type to be desperate in finding a girlfriend since you're looks is not _that_ bad," Mikan said, continuing to eat.

"I need her to accept an award for me," Natsume mumbled.

"What kind of award?" Mikan questioned him.

"An award for the manga I've draw," Natsume replied.

"Why should you let a woman bring your fame? I mean the Natsume Hyuuga is not hiding his true gender and face to the public who loves his works," Mikan said.

"Yes, well you see. I specialized in drawing adventure, fantasy and shounen manga. I don't mix any romance for it," Natsume explained, "But the manga I've won an award is on different genre."

"So what kind of genre is it?" Mikan asked, reaching for the glass of water and sipped on it.

"Smut dear," Yuka answered for Natsume. Mikan choked on her water and stammered, "S-Smut?"

"Yes dear," Yuka smiled. Mikan coughed awkwardly and said, "You can let mom take your award."

"He can't. You see the competition he entered is strictly for teens only. That's why he needed a teen around your age to get his award," Yuka uttered, "That's why he needed you dear. You're going to take the award for him."

"What?" Mikan exclaimed. Yuka patted her daughter's back, "Dear calm down."

"You know I can't mom. I'm the student council president of a prestigious all-girls school. What will my friends think if I accepted an award for a smut manga I apparently draw?" Mikan shouted.

"It's alright," Yuka grinned, "You can switch schools anytime."

"I'm going to switch schools in the middle of the year?" Mikan rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous."

"You really can't?" Natsume frowned, standing up from his seat and went towards Mikan. He knelt down and Mikan followed him with her eyes. He looked up and Mikan blushed when she found out that their faces were so close together.

"I really can't," Mikan said. Yuka stood up and announced, "I'm going to bring out our dessert." She went towards Mikan and purposely pushed her towards Natsume. Their lips met in an instant and Yuka chuckled.

"Wow! A kiss minutes after you met. That's my girl," she patted her daughter's back. Mikan pushed Natsume away and hollered, "Mom!"

Mikan looked at Natsume who was currently smirking.

"Stop smirking!" She shouted.

"Oh dear, since it is Saturday tomorrow, can you please babysit Youichi?" Yuka asked.

"Huh? Why?" Mikan frowned.

"Natsume and Youichi will be staying here for a while. Natsume had to go to school and I would be the one looking out for Youichi. And because you won't help in Natsume's problem at all, we're going to find a girl tomorrow. You should stay and babysit Youichi for us," Yuka explained.

"Fine," Mikan crossed her arms around her chest and glared at Natsume. "Now you, get out of my face."

Natsume smirked and leaned down to whisper on her ears. "Let's get along from now on. I'll be teaching you a lot of fun things."

Mikan pushed him away and hollered, "No thanks, you perverted manga artist!"

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: I've been inspired by a book to write this one. :) Hope you like it. My updates might be slower this time.  
**

**Dedication: To all those patient readers of mine who are always there even if I'm slw in updating my stories.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

"_The student council president of a high class school is wearing a polka dotted bra."_

-Natsume Hyuuga.

"_I'm not upset...I'm freaking mad!"_

-Mikan Sakura.

**...**

"Mom, I don't know a thing about babies!" Mikan wailed as she looked at her mother sipping her coffee. It was last night when her mother _ordered _her to babysit three year old Youichi. And she doesn't know why she actually _agreed_ into it.

"Then learn dear," her mother nonchalantly replied. Mikan scratched her head and looked at Youichi. He smiled and reached out to her. She leaned in his direction and brought her face closer to his. "What is it?" she asked. He touched her face and said, "Nee-chan!"

Mikan laughed and patted his head. He clapped joyfully.

"Mom, why doesn't he have any clothing?" she asked her mother. Yuka chuckled and answered, "He doesn't like clothes."

"Oh," Mikan opened her mouth to speak again but Yuka stood up and announced, "Now, I'm going to my room to change. See you later dear!"

"Mom, wait!" Mikan shouted but Yuka paid no heed. Youichi began to cry. Mikan went to him and cradled him in her arms.

"Don't cry," she muttered. But he didn't listen to her and continued crying. His tears left a stain on her favourite shirt.

"Shit," she said. Youichi stopped crying and looked at her. "Shit," he repeated.

"Oh no, that's a bad word. Don't repeat it," Mikan uttered.

"Shit," Youichi frowned. Mikan tried not to laugh. She snuggled him closer to her. Her nose wrinkled.

"Youichi, you stink! You need a bath!" Mikan said.

"Barf?" Youichi tilted his head.

"Bath," Mikan corrected and thought of a way to bath Youichi. She disregard bath tub, since it's too big and Youichi would drown. Using the shower was not in her list also since he was so naughty that he would really slip in the bathroom floor.

Mikan sighed and went to the kitchen. She put a stopper in the sink and filled it halfway with water. She put him there and grabbed a bar of soap.

Mikan began to clean him when he reached for a bottle of detergent and pointed it towards her. He started to squeeze it and the bubbles attacked her.

"No Youichi! Stop that!" Mikan tried to grab the bottle but Youichi wriggled his hands, making it out of her reach. It wasn't until she was drenched in bubbles and water that she managed to snatched the bottle away from Youichi.

"I want bubbles," he hollered.

"No more any of it," she sighed. She rinsed him off and carried him out of the sink. She put him in the dining table and gave him a roll of tissue paper.

"That would keep you preoccupied while a grab a few towels and some _clothes _for you to wear," she said and sped off.

A few minutes later she went back and gasped. The roll of tissue paper she gave him was now empty and he was covered by it.

"Oh no Youichi!" Mikan cried and took off the tissue paper from his body.

"Shit," Youichi said. Mikan laughed when she heard him said that. Finally, she managed to let him out of the tissue paper.

"You're dry now! The towels I brought were useless," she uttered. She helped him put his new underwear on. She tried to put clothes on him but he whined and ripped it off him.

"No clothes," he complained.

"Alright no clothes," Mikan sighed.

"Eat! Youichi eat now!" he shouted.

"Alright," Mikan chuckled and went towards the refrigerator. She opened it and scanned what's inside.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"He practically eats anything. And I advise you to not put your fingers anywhere near his mouth if you don't want him to bite it. He's aggressive if he's hungry," a husky voice replied to her silly question. She turned around and saw Natsume, fully dressed and irresistible.

"Ah, alright," Mikan mumbled unintelligently.

"What happened here?" Natsume raised an eyebrow, looking at the surroundings and finally to her. She looked down at herself and gasped. Her blouse was wet and she can see her polka-dotted bra.

"Polka dots?" he smirked. "The student council president of a high class school is wearing a polka dotted bra."

Mikan crossed her arms and stammered, "Y-You got a problem with that?"

"Nothing," he tilted his head and sneered at her. "So what exactly happened here?"

He looked at the sink filled with bubbles, water that overflows from the sink and a discarded bottle of detergent on the floor.

"I tried to give Youichi a barf—I mean a bath," Mikan replied.

"Well it seems that Youchi is the one who gave you a bath," he said and messed up Yoiuchi's hair. "Kiddo, what did you do to our polka dots here?" Mikan blushed, _**our**__ polka dots._

"Hmm, barf!" Youichi answered. Natsume chuckled and looked at Mikan again.

"I think it's better to close the refrigerator first," Natsume said. "I forgot," she shouted and slammed it shut.

"Polka, thanks for today," he told her. Mikan looked confused, "Thanks for what?"

"For taking care of Youichi," Natsume replied. "So I could find a woman."

"It's nothing really. Oh, about Mom! I must warn you about her," she shouted frantically.

"Alright, what's the warning?" he asked.

"She's a bit crazy sometimes. I just want you to keep an eye on her and never let her go to the Doki-Doki," she answered.

"Huh? What's that?" he tilted his head and looked at her.

"A kind of bar that served food," Mikan replied, "...and a kind of entertainment."

"What kind of entertainment?" Natsume smirked at her uneasiness. Mikan looked for words to say in her mind but Natsume chuckled and touched her shoulder.

"Easy, I understand what you're talking about," he said. They were in an unbreakable silence for a while when Mikan decided to break it.

"So where's your girlfriend? The lovely lady who gave birth to Yoiuchi," Mikan asked. Natsume chuckled, "Goodness. You actually thought that Youichi is my son. That's a big no. He's just my brother."

"So what about your parents then?" she said.

"They abandoned us," he answered. Mikan gasped, "I'm sorry for bringing up that." Natsume shook his head, "It's alright. Hmm, are you sure you'll be alright with Youichi?"

"Yes," she said. She looked at Natsume and she seemed to be attracted to him.

"Youichi eat now!" Youichi broke her reverie. She laughed and asked Natsume, "What does he eat?"

"Soft foods and no oranges, he chokes on the seeds," he replied.

"Orange," Youichi clapped his hands.

"No orange for you kiddo," Natsume said sternly.

"Shit," Youichi grumbled. Natsume's eyes widened. "Where did you learn that word kiddo?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry Hyuuga-kun. He heard me say it."

He tried not to laugh.

"Ah, how about his clothes...doesn't he wear anything besides underwear?" she asked.

"That's his habit. Sometimes I do that too, so maybe he picked it up from me," he replied. "But you can force him to wear clothes, right kiddo?"

Youichi wrinkled his nose in disgust. Mikan laughed.

"Natsume! We're going now!" Yuka shouted at the door.

"Coming," Natsume said and took a last look at Mikan.

"I'll be calling time after time to check both of you," he uttered. "Bye."

"Yeah sure...bye," Mikan said.

**Rent a Girl**

Night already came. Natsume had called seven times since that morning to check up on them. He was happy that they seemed alright. But the truth was, they had been through a lot. From eating, to playing, to sleeping and everything, she'd been walking in a thin thread of patience the whole time.

And now she was joyful that Youichi decided that he was tired doing anything and wanted to sleep. She tucked him in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night Youichi," she muttered. She heard her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering polka? Is there something wrong with Youichi?" he asked.

"Nothing, he's already sleeping. Hyuuga-kun, why is it so noisy at your end?"

"You see, Polka. Your mother and I ran into some sort of trouble."

"Trouble? Is mom alright? Did she get hurt?"

"No, your mom's completely fine."

"Thank heavens for that. Can I speak to her?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't."

"Why? What's going on Hyuuga-kun?"

"Polka, don't get upset."

"I'm not going to be upset. Just tell me what's going on?"

"Well, remember what we talk about a bar with some kind of entertainment?"

"Hyuuga-kun! Don't tell me you are in the Doki-Doki?"

"You promised me that you won't get upset. Anyway we're not in the Doki-Doki."

"Great."

"Anymore."

"Anymore? Just where are you now Hyuuga-kun?"

"We're in the jail."

"Jail? How—when—what happened?"

"Well you see we were watching a dance—"

"What kind of dance?"

"Do you really want to know?"

There was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Never mind, continue."

"Then suddenly police and reporters came. They arrested the dancers and prostitutes—"

"Prostitutes?"

"Now Polka let me finish, will you?"

"OK, _continue._"

"Then your mom tried to stop the police then I came to stop your mom and voila we're arrested."

Natsume chuckled a little.

"Don't do that. This is not _funny_."

"So, we ran to another problem when we arrived at the jail."

"What is it now?"

"We don't have enough cash. Can you bail us out?"

"Mom had enough cash with her."

She heard him gulped.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Your mother doesn't have enough cash because she gave it to one of the dancers and put it on his waistband."

"_His?_ Waistband?"

"You said you won't get upset?"

"I'm not upset..._I'm freaking mad!_"

"Does this mean you're not going to help us?"

_I'm tempted_, Mikan closed her eyes. "Don't get anywhere Hyuuga-kun."

"We can't get anywhere in the jail Polka."

"I'll see you in a bit. And please don't let mom talk to anyone."

"Do you want me to gag her?"

"Just don't let her talk to anyone Hyuuga-kun. Don't make your situation worse!"

**Rent a Girl**

Mikan, with a fully awake Youichi trudged the hallways towards the cell of her mother and Natsume.

"Yuka and Natsume out," the guards announced. After a few minutes, Yuka and Natsume joined them.

"Hello polka," Natsume greeted.

"Don't hello me," Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You promised you won't get upset."

"I'm not upset!"

"Dear!" Yuka gracefully hugged her daughter. "Thank goodness you brought us out. It was so awful on that place. Didn't you see the walls? I think it'd be beautiful if it's painted with hot pink."

"Mom, we're talking about a jail here not some sort of a fancy restaurant," Mikan sighed. "Nobody really cares about the color of the walls in a jail!

"Somebody _should_ care. And you know, it's so boring there. I think they should add some television. The atmosphere is really humid and hot. They should put an air conditioner there," Yuka said.

"Mom! Please stop this," Mikan hollered.

"Maybe I should talk to the governor," Yuka trailed off.

"No one's talking anything to the governor. Period," Mikan said. "Let's all go home!"

"That's great dear. Let's go now," Yuka smiled and spun her heels towards the exit. Mikan jogged towards her, dragging Natsume with her. Youichi was currently in her arms.

"When we get home, the three of us will have a very _long_ talk," Mikan announced.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **This is part two of the Rent a Girl, as you wished. As for Matchmaking Club, I'm also currently writing a sequel for it. Or maybe it would turned into a multi-chapter story, but not that long. Maybe it would be finish before 10 chapters. BUT...before I continue it, I should reach 25 reviews first. Oh, as for Crazy Love Affair, there's only one review left before I post the next chapter...:) That's all for the announcement. Rent a Girl, may continue...it's all up to you folks...for the meantime it's under the category complete...

P.S.: BTW, requests are welcome...:) but be sure I could do it...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

_"Your mom and I had a lot of ideas for you."_

-Natsume Hyuuga.

_"Hyuuga-kun, what ideas are you talking about?"_

_-_Mikan Sakura

_**...**  
_

Mikan didn't know what upset her more, the face that they got arrested or the fact that they neither of them is concerned about it.

Once they are inside the house, Mikan tucked Youichi in the bed and kissed him goodnight. Then she faced the two of them.

"Now, the three of us will talk this," Mikan said sternly.

"Talk about what, dear?" Yuka asked innocently.

"Talk about what the hell are the both of you doing in the Doki-Doki," Mikan replied.

"What part dear? Before or after the police came?" Yuka looked at Mikan tiredly.

"Uhm, Polka," Natsume began, "Don't be upset. It's really not your mom's fault. If you want to blame someone, you could blame me."

"No!" Yuka muttered. "If you want to blame someone dear, it's got to be you."

"I can't believe this! You're telling me that it's my entire fault that the two of you got arrested!" Mikan said dumbly. "I can't believe this crap."

"Of course dear," Yuka uttered hotly. "If you just accept the award for Natsume, then we're not on the streets finding a girl suitable to get the award."

"Wait...Wait...What in hell does finding a girl got to do with being arrested?" Mikan asked. "Why are you even on that damn club?"

"You know dear," Yuka shrugged. "Don't act dense."

"You mean to say, you're finding a girl for Hyuuga-kun in a bar?" Mikan said. "Mom, we're looking for a teenage girl not a...a..."

"Prostitute dear, why can't you even say the word?" Yuka muttered.

"It's not even worth mentioning," Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah...Well, we have to go there. Someone has to help Natsume find a girl and that's the rational place to find a girl," Yuka said.

"Funny you mentioned rational when the two of you have done something irrational," Mikan mumbled.

"Now Polka, I don't want the two of you fighting over this problem of mine. I took her to the Doki-Doki because she's lonely after your father passed away. And I can see no harm in taking her to a place she would enjoy," he gave a lopsided grin. "We did fun, ne Yuka-san?"

Mikan groaned. They're both crazy!

"But you got yourselves arrested!" Mikan protested.

"It's minor detail dear. If only we're able to outrun the police. It's because of my dress that I can't climb over the fence," Yuka looked at her shabby dress.

"Now what are you doing climbing a fence? Didn't you know that it's pretty dangerous?" Mikan gasped.

"I'm going now dear. I'm really tired," Yuka yawned. "See you in the morning."

"Mom, I'm not done talking to you yet!" Mikan said. But Yuka already disappeared in her room. "Momo get down here."

"Polka, let your mom rest...it's been a long night," Natsume muttered.

"You...I'm not finished with you. Don't you dare escape too," Mikan hissed.

Natsume smirked, "Don't worry. I'm not finished with you either."

Mikan glared at him. Then he took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Mikan stammered.

"It's so hot," Natsume replied, fanning himself with his hands. "I can't believe I stayed with a shirt on the entire day."

"You have to. You don't want to get arrested by walking naked in the public," Mikan gulped when he saw him went towards her.

"Arrested again?" Natsume rolled his eyes. "Don't you know any word aside from the word 'arrest'?"

"Very funny," Mikan hooted. Natsume chuckled and said, "Let's sit down first."

He sat on the couch and he patted a space beside him. Mikan sighed and obeyed.

"Let's talk about mom," Mikan coughed awkwardly.

"Would it help if I apologize?" Natsume asked.

"Are you sincerely apologizing?" Mikan turned to look at him and regretted it afterwards. She's directly looking at his muscular body and had to gulp loudly.

"What was that?" Natsume smirked.

"Nothing...just answer my damn question," Mikan looked away now.

"Well, the truth is...I'm not really sorry for it. Your mother deserves some fun," Natsume said.

"Yes...and getting arrested is so much fun," Mikan muttered sarcastically.

"You bet," Natsume chuckled.

"I'm getting sarcastic here, don't you notice?" Mikan scowled. "I bet you haven't done anything rational in your life."

"You're right. I've never done something logical or rational," Natsume looked at the ceiling. "That's why everyday is fun."

"Hyuuga-kun, you know why I can't help you in your problem, right?" Mikan said.

"Yes I know," Natsume answered.

"I'm helping you now. I'm going to find a girl for you. I don't want my mom to go to every bar in the city finding a damn girl for you," Mikan sighed. Natsume leaned forward and smiled a bit, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Mikan squirmed in her seat and tried to stand up but Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Where are you going? We're not done talking yet," he said. "Are you not comfortable?"

_Comfortable,_ Mikan had the urge to punch him. How could she be comfortable when he doesn't have any shirt on and he's moving towards her?

"I'm comfortable," Mikan growled.

"Polka, thanks for bailing me out," Natsume muttered. "I'm going to pay you for it, don't worry."

_How could you talk about that when I'm here trying to pry my eyes off you, you damn fool_. Mikan just faked a smile when her thoughts had gone berserk.

"Ah, it's alright," Mikan breathed in and out.

"You...you're afraid of me, aren't you?" Natsume said. "You're afraid that I'm going to cause trouble to you or your mother."

"Your whole being spells trouble Hyuuga-kun. Don't you know?" Mikan uttered.

"You're right. But it is fun," Natsume muttered and looked at Mikan, "Polka, don't punch me, ok?"

"What are you—" Mikan's words were cut by Natsume's lips on hers. He held her small frame and pulled her closer to him. He ran a hand on her spine and she shivered. Before she knew it, she was kissing back and her hands find its way towards his hair. She messed it up, feeling his soft raven hair.

Then they broke the kiss. Natsume was smiling a bit and put his forehead on her shoulder. He gently kissed it.

"Mikan," he murmured. Mikan's heart skipped a beat. It was her first time hearing him called her name. It's always been Polka.

"We better say goodnight while we still can," He said and held her hand. He kissed it and let it go. "Thank you for everything Polka. You and I are going to talk some more tomorrow. Your mom and I had a lot of ideas for you."

Mikan nodded numbly. But when she realized what he said. Her eyes widened and shouted, "Hyuuga-kun, what ideas are you talking about?"

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter...:) Thanks for reading and please review...**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

…

"_Now, Polka, don't you trust me?"_

"_No."_

…

…

…

"Come on kiddo, eat your breakfast!" Natsume shouted, shoving the spoon with cereal on Youichi's mouth. "That's it, good boy. Wait, what the—don't spit it kiddo!"

Mikan smiled as she saw Natsume scowled while wiping the cereal and milk that got to his face and hair. "Good morning. What are you two doing?" she greeted them. She looked over at Natsume and as usual he's shirtless again.

"I'm trying to give him his breakfast. But he's happily giving it back to me," Natsume groaned, turning around to look at Mikan. He smirked, "Aren't you pretty this morning? Where are you going?"

She blushed when she saw him roamed his eyes on her from head to toe. Conscious about it, she ran a shaky hand on her hair. Whenever Natsume looked at her, she's felt tingly and warm all over.

"I'm going to go out with some friends," she replied.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi hollered, catching her attention. She bent down and gave him a kiss in the cheeks. He beamed at her and she can't help thinking that he's so cute to resist.

"Onee-chan eat!" Youichi demanded, giving her one of his infamous puppy dog eyes. Mikan gulped.

"No Youichi, Polka had to go somewhere," Natsume reprimanded his brother. Youichi looked at Mikan. Big tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. And that did the trick.

"It's alright Hyuuga-kun. I'm staying," she sighed and sat down on an empty chair. "Where's mother?"

"Still sleeping," Natsume answered. Mikan glanced at him and it took all her strength to look away.

"Is there something wrong, Polka?" he asked. She wanted to hit him hard. What could possibly wrong if there's a drop-dead gorgeous man standing on you house, almost naked in front of you? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that.

She sighed as she shook her head. He smirked and stood up, working his way towards the coffee maker. She gulped when the sunlight went through the window and spotlighted his magnificent body.

"You want some coffee?" he asked her. She snapped away from her trance and asked lamely, "What?"

"I said if you wanted some coffee," he asked again. She nodded, mesmerized again when he bent down closer to her to give the cup of coffee to her.

Her heart raced. She never felt like that before. She had dated tons of men in the past but she had never been intimate with them before. And with Natsume, whenever he came close to her, her breathe was always caught in her throat.

Last night, she couldn't sleep, thinking about their kiss. And when she did sleep, his face was the last thing on her mind. He even haunted her dreams. God, she's going crazy about the man in front of her. And they had just met.

"Done!" Youichi said, spitting the cereal on his mouth towards her. Mikan gave out a large squeal.

"Kiddo! Look what you've done! You've got cereal all over Polka!" Natsume said.

"All done onii-chan," Youichi pushed the bowl at the edge of the table, leaving it stumbling down on the ground. Fortunately, Natsume caught it just in time before it crashed on the ground.

"Kiddo, you seriously need some lecture later," he growled. He grabbed a towel and dabbed it in front of Mikan shirt. She blushed furiously as he felt his touch on her breast.

"I can do that!" she shouted, getting the towel from his hands.

"I know. But it's more fun if I do it," he smirked at her. Mikan wanted to faint on the spot. The man is driving her crazy. She put the towel down and announced, "I'm going now."

"See you later Youichi," she kissed his cheeks and uttered, "Be good."

"What about me? Don't you want me to be good too?" Natsume stepped in front of her, blocking her way outside. If him getting arrested is his idea of 'being good' then she don't know what to do anymore.

"I just want you to stay out of _trouble_," she murmured.

"Polka, you know I can stay out of trouble and be good," he smirked, "In fact I can be _very _good."

Noticing the double meaning of his words, her face flushed a nice shade of red. She knew he could be good at everything he could do. She just hoped he's good in staying out of trouble too.

"Off you go," he finally said, "When you came back, I have lots of surprises to you."

She stopped dead, "Surprises? What kind of surprises?"

"Now, Polka, don't you trust me?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Aw, don't worry about it," he said. He went to the counter and when he came back he had a couple of books in hands. "Here's some manga books I'd drew. If you had time, read it."

"Ah…thanks," she replied, looking over the books, wondering if one of them is the smut manga he drawn.

"Don't worry about your mother. Kido and I will watch over her," he grinned. Her face fell. Her mother plus Natsume plus Youichi equals to trouble. She sighed. If Youichi and NAtsume had successfully watched over her mother then who's going to keep an eye on Natsume's antics, with that she had the urged to just sit down and watched out for them.

"Bye bye Onee-chan!" Youichi shouted. She sighed and waved at Youichi.

"Bye bye Youichi," she said.

"Polka wait," Natsume called to her. "You forgot something."

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"You forgot to kiss me goodbye," he murmured, putting a hand on Youichi's eyes and bent down to kiss her fully on the lips. She was surprised but found herself kissing back. He pulled away and smirked, "Now go. See you later."

Her face fell. Later means that he's commencing his idea.

**Rent a Girl**

"Mikan, you're late," her friends groaned.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was a little detained."

She did her best to hide the manga books in her hands from her friends. But it was all in vain when Anna saw it.

"Mikan what was that?" Anna asked, grabbing the books from her hands.

"H-Hey!" Mikan protested.

"Natsume Hyuuga's Shinigami's Hidden Tales?" Nonoko exclaimed. "You're reading this crap. It's full of blood gore, adventure, and unfeminine vibes."

Mikan looked hurt. She refused to believe that Natsume's works were crap.

"He's a friend of mine," she said.

"That's awful. I hoped he learned some decency not to touch you," Anna said. Mikan sighed, he didn't just touch her. He kissed her lips passionately.

"He's a great friend," she murmured.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh my gosh Mikan," Nonoko hollered, "What was that?"

"Huh? What?" she asked. Anna picked something from her hair and said, "Cereal?"

She gulped. It was Youichi's doing.

"Oh my Mikan. What's happening to you? You're the president of our school and what? You're friends with someone like Natsume Hyuuga and even begun reading his works," Nonoko said.

"And you even got cereal on your hair!" Anna shouted. Mikan just sighed. Being with her friends was so exhausting.

**Rent a Girl**

"Bad day?" Natsume asked Mikan when she went inside the door feeling dejected and pissed.

"The worst," she groaned.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Well I was late in our meeting then they caught me—" she didn't finish her words. She didn't want him to know that they think his works were crap.

"Caught what?" he grinned at her.

"Nothing!" she shouted.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi jumped on her. She giggled and swung him.

"Did you miss me Youichi?" she asked.

"Miss onee-chan!" the toddler shouted. She giggled and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Don't I get one of those?" he said.

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"A kiss," he licked his lips, "Kiddo is not the only one who missed you…I missed you too."

Without any warning he kissed her in the lips, causing her to almost dropped Youichi. Thankfully, he's there to catch his brother.

"Here you two are," Yuka smiled. Mikan looked at her and gasped. Her mother was wearing a daring outfit.

"That was quite an outfit mother," she managed to say.

"Isn't it dear? I rather like it myself," her mother said excitedly. Then Yuka turned to Youichi. "Kiss onii-chan goodnight. We have to go on our date now."

"A date? What kind of date?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"With the hamburgers," her mother chuckled.

"No mother! You can't go in town with Youichi dressed only with diapers," Mikan protested.

"I've dressed enough for both of us. And besides, it's hot outside. He's comfortable with what he's wearing," Yuka said.

"You can't feed Youichi hamburgers!" Mikan hollered.

"Why not? Youichi likes burgers, don't you dear?" Yuka looked at the toddler and winked on him.

"Burgers!" Youichi clapped his hands.

"See?" Yuka smirked at his daughter. "And we're not just going to the fast food chain."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked.

"I've got a meeting with the governor," Yuka replied.

"What? Why are you meeting the governor?" Mikan shouted incredulously.

"About the facilities in the jail," Yuka answered pleasantly. "Youichi and I are going to convince the governor to redecorate the jail."

"Oh God no!" Mikan said and looked at Natsume, "Say something dimwit!"

"Have a good time talking to the governor Yuka-san. And kiddo likes ketchup on his burgers—ow…why did you hit me for Polka?" Natsume groaned.

"That's not what I meant idiot!" she growled.

"Now polka. The governor will probably like your mother," he said reassuringly.

"Mother, if you get in the jail this time I won't bail you out!" Mikan said in her last attempt to stop her mother.

"It's alright. Natsume will," she chuckled and slammed the door.

"You know this, don't you," she accused him. "You know what she's trying to do but you just let her walk away. Do you have any idea what the governor is going to think once he heard my mother's proposition? And what about Youichi, letting him wandered in town without any clothes on and eating burgers!"

"Polka calm down," he said.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when my mother marched up to the governor and demand him to redecorate the jail!" she shouted.

"Polka, are you really upset?" he asked.

"Upset? You're asking me if I'm upset. Are you seriously _blind_?" she yelled at him.

"Now Polka. Don't be. Your mother is a grown up woman. She could take care by herself and Youichi. And besides, are you ready to hear my idea?" he smirked.

"Do I have a choice?" she sighed, finally calming down after taking a few deep breaths.

"Nope," he grinned.

"Let's hear it then," she said.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **Guys! Thanks for reading? Among my stories, What do you want me to update next? And please do leave a review.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

...

"_You know I think I already found the **woman** for me."_

...

...

...

"You have to change," he said, grabbing her arm and led her towards the stairs. He sat on one of the steps and smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Is that your idea? I have to change my clothes? What the hell was that?"

"No," he chuckled playfully, "My idea is where we're going not what you're wearing. But indeed you have to change before we go to where we are going."

"You know, what you said made absolute no sense," she commented.

"I know. And it wasn't supposed to be that way. I'm the one who never do anything ah...what's the word again?"

"Rational," she said.

"Ah yes rational," he uttered. She started to ascend the steps, thinking that she has to go with his flow, with no freaking idea of what to wear or even _wherever_ in hell they were going. At the top of the stairs, she turned around and called to him, "Hyuuga-kun?"

"Yes?" he was standing now, crossing his arms with a smirk on his handsome face.

"This isn't going to get us arrested, is it?" she asked. His smirk grew wider and so did her concern.

"Now, do you think I would do something like that?" he said.

"Yes, absolutely," she answered bluntly.

"Now now, can't you trust me?" he questioned her.

"Trust, after you and my mother get arrested?" she retorted, glaring lightly at him. Then she sighed and just stared at him warily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" she frowned.

"Like you think my train's not right on the track," he replied, his mouth twitching.

"Is it?" she looked at him.

"No, of course not," he smirked, "Now hurry up and change. We're wasting our time."

"Well, can you just give me an idea what to wear?" she asked him.

He gave her his wicked grin and said, "What about a bathing suit?"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes and went to her room. Now great, she had no idea what to wear and wherever they were going. She just hope the night will end smoothly without any hassles.

**Rent a Girl**

"Now tell me I did something rational," he smirked at her.

She giggled and said, "You're the only person in this planet to think that having a picnic in a beach at night would be a rational idea."

"You got to admit it's a rational idea. You're not going to get sunburns. It would not be so darn hot. And looking at the moon while we eat is so romantic," he explained.

"I guess you got a point in there," she replied. "But why didn't you tell me back at the house that we're going here? I panicked that what we're about to do something that might get us arrested."

"Well, when you went home you look down, so I think maybe a little teasing might cheer you up," he grinned at her.

She was touched, "Oh, Hyuuga-kun you did cheer me up. You made me a little bit crazy for a few minutes but you did cheer me up."

"So are you ready for your surprise now?" he flashed her with a wicked grin. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't you notice anything?" he asked. Oh, she did notice a lot of things. His crimson eyes glinted with amusement, his cocky grin that made her nervous every time and the way he always made her heart beating.

"No," she looked away from him.

"Aw, look at me. Aren't I dressed sensibly?" he said. She sighed.

"Yes you're dressed sensibly so what?" she told him.

"I just thought maybe I'll try it _your _way. I'm going to show you that I can do things...ah..."

"Rationally," she supplied, quite happy that he wanted to try her way.

"Rationally," he repeated, "And for the rational idea, we're having a—"

"Wait. I do appreciate your efforts but I thought we're going to find a woman for you?" she said.

"You know I think I already found the _woman _for me," he muttered, looking at her. Her heartbeat increased rapidly and her stomach churned. But she couldn't get involve with him. They are two different people, with different personalities and different philosophies. He was just like her mother, crazy, irrational and don't give a damn with the consequences of their actions.

But when she looked at him again, she knew she was just fooling herself. She was already involved with him.

"Alright, I'll tell you what we do. We're going to compromise," he uttered. "Tonight we'll be ours. Kiddo is with your mother and we're together alone. We're going to forget everything and I'll show you that I can be ah..." he smirked, "...rational. Then tomorrow after school we're going to find a woman. How does that appeal to you?"

"It's wonderful," she replied.

"Great," he grinned then snaked her arms in her waist and pulled her towards him. She smiled then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Polka, you really like your school and position as the student council president, do you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, but sometimes..." she trailed off.

"Sometimes?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I just get tired of all the rules and restrictions," she admitted.

"Polka, you know there's a lot more to life than rules and restrictions. Life isn't just being rational. You have to enjoy life, learn to have some fun and take chances," he said, "Life is a banquet and you're settling for crumbs."

"Hyuuga-kun..." she muttered.

"You know you're too young to act mature. Having fun is not against the law," he told her. She closed her eyes and contemplated on what he said.

"You know, if you want, I could show you how to have fun," he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him with doubt.

"Now, I won't get us arrested, promise," he chuckled, "We're just going to have some crazy, nice, normal, everyday fun."

"You're really going to do that for me?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "So how about this, we're going to find a woman in some theatrical agencies then we're going to have some fun after wards."

She nodded hesitantly.

"That's a deal then," he smirked and kissed her lightly in the lips, which of course caught her off guard.

"We better get back now. You still have school tomorrow," he said. He let go of her and stood up.

"Tell me Polka, have you ever had Bloody Mary?" he questioned her.

"What the hell was that? I don't know you liked horror stories, Hyuuga-kun," she uttered, shaking lightly. She's not fond of ghost stories.

"No. It's not one of those horror stories. It's a kind of drink," he told her.

"A drink, huh?" she looked at him with hesitant eyes.

"Promise, it's just a kind of drink," he smirked. She sighed. She started to regret having a deal with him.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **Whew! I finished another chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Love you guys!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

...

"_It's just she doesn't seem the type to be an artist. I mean look at her figure...on the second thought, don't look. Maybe you'd better not..."_

...

...

...

"What about her?" Natsume asked with his eyebrows creased in a tight concentration. He was studying a picture of a girl in his hand. Natsume and Mikan had spent the afternoon visiting from every theatrical agency they knew off, looking for the right woman to take his role in the awarding ceremony.

"I don't think so," Mikan said, surveying the picture, "Her coloring is all wrong. And besides she looks sophisticated, you'd probably thought she's a model rather than a manga artist."

She smiled to herself, that seemed to be a logical explanation but one look on Natsume told her otherwise.

"Polka," Natsume smirked. "We've been to every theatrical agency we knew in the city. This is our last hope. You've been finding faults with every actress available. Now, we don't have much time—less than three weeks for the awarding ceremony," he told her, "We're going to have to choose someone."

Natsume was absolutely right. They have to choose someone to take the role. But not _this _one, that was what Mikan decided, looking at the picture in Natsume's hands again. Well, she got to admit that Natsume had been correct. She had found every fault available with every single actress available.

Mikan couldn't help it. The thought of another girl being involved with Natsume and Youichi was unbearable to her. All she knew was that she felt very protective and possessive about those two who had suddenly came barging in her life. And despite all of this, she doesn't want to share them to any other woman for _any _reason.

"Polka look," Natsume grabbed her elbow and she looked up. A girl with a drop-mouthing figure had entered the office and was now talking with the secretary.

"What about her?" Natsume muttered in her ear.

Mikan's eyes widened. The girl was not a manga artist material, definitely not. She took a look on her outfit, tight miniskirt and a tunic top. She looked more of a prostitute than an artist.

"Polka," Natsume was watching the said girl. "She's about the right age and her _coloring_ is right. What do you think?"

Mikan chewed her bottom lip, knowing she had to come up with a good reason to convince Natsume that the woman is all wrong.

"H-Hyuuga-kun," she stuttered, looking at the woman. "I don't think she's quite right."

"How will we know if we don't talk to her?" Natsume said, grabbing her hand and pulled her toward the other girl.

"Excuse me," Natsume uttered and the girl turned to face them. She looked at Natsume from up to down and smirked.

"Hello," she purred. Her voice was so seductive and Mikan had to roll her eyes.

"Miss," Natsume said, "I'm looking for an actress."

"Well honey, I'm an actress." The girl flicked an unconcerned glance at Mikan then turned her attention back at Natsume.

"My name is Luna. And I'm absolutely _available_." Her eyes roamed at Natsume, and she smirked with approval. She leaned close, draping one hand in Natsume's arm.

Mikan pursed her lips in irritation. It's so obvious that the bitchy Luna had more interest in Natsume than the work he's going to offer. The girl was so obvious and she was clinging to Natsume like lint.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Mikan asked. She forced a smile, slowly peeling Luna's hand from Natsume's arm, pulling him in the corner.

"Hyuuga-kun, you can't possibly be serious about Luna," she growled.

"Why not, Polka?" Natsume asked, "She's about the right age and seemed pleasant enough."

He looked at Luna's direction and Mikan yanked her arm to regain his attention.

"No!" Mikan told him, looking up to find Luna watching them intently. "She's just not right."

The girl smiled and wriggled her fingers at Natsume. Mikan steered him so he would face her with his back. She had to discourage Natsume about the girl.

"We can't be too picky Polka," Natsume said. "We don't really have much time. She really seemed perfect, don't you think?"

Mikan looked at the girl again and her spirit took a nosedive. That was the problem. Bitchy Luna was perfect.

"Her..." Mikan closed her eyes and blurted, "Her nose is all wrong."

"Her nose, you say?" Natsume repeated, frowning. Then he looked really hard not to laugh at her. "You're not jealous, are you Polka?" he asked, bending down with a mouth-splitting grin.

"I'm not jealous! Absolutely not!" she retorted heatedly, knowing it was a lie. She was so jealous. She wouldn't be surprised if her skin turned green.

"It's just she doesn't seem the type to be an artist. I mean look at her figure," she mumbled, turning to look at Luna. Natsume's eyes was about to follow hers when she wrestled his head and made him look at her instead.

"On the second thought, don't look. Maybe you'd better not," she tried another tactic, "Do you honestly someone would believe she's an artist?"

Deep down, she believed she was being totally illogical.

"Well the least we could do is talk to her," Natsume said, grabbing her hand and dragged her back to Luna. It was a do-or-die situation, Mikan realized glumly.

Before Natsume could speak, Mikan decided to jump in the interrogation.

"Tell me Luna, what do you feel about a Manga?" Mikan asked her.

"Manga?" Luna whispered.

"Yes, manga," Mikan repeated, "The one who someone made to entertain other people, that manga. Do you know anything about it?"

"Polka," Natsume hissed.

"Ah...honestly...I don't read those stuffs...or anything connected to it," Luna took a step back, shaking her head.

Mikan smiled triumphantly at Natsume's direction. Luna spun her heels and walked away hastily.

"See what I mean?" Mikan smirked.

Natsume crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at her, "That was some performance, Polka."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she looked at him blankly, "She's not really an artist type, Hyuuga-kun."

"I guess you're right," he admitted, grinning at her wickedly, "I guess your vast information about my art had nothing to do it with, right?"

"Of course not," she flushed momentarily and jerked her head away from him, squeezing her lips together. Natsume chuckled a bit.

"I'm tired Hyuuga-kun. We had all afternoon searching for a _right_ girl. Why don't we go back home?" she suggested, hustling him towards the door. "It's still early. Why don't we spend the whole afternoon by the pool and have some fun?"

Before he could answer, she wretched the door open and dragged him out.

**Rent a Girl**

"More dogs?" Youchi said, hugging Mikan's legs as he shoved the remaining piece of hotdog in his mouth.

"No more dogs," Natsume answered for Mikan. He was in a hammock, slouching lazily. He tucked his hands behind his head and smiled contentedly. "You've already have two," he said, closing his eyes.

"Shit," Youichi muttered, pouting cutely. Mikan smiled and reached for him.

"Come here Youichi." She settled the toddler in her lap and checked to make sure Natsume's eyes were still close before reaching for another hotdog in the patio table.

"More dogs, onee-chan?" Youichi asked her hopefully, looking up with his cute teary eyes. She chuckled and held a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," she cautioned him. Smiling widely, Youichi took the hotdog she handed him and stuffed it to his mouth.

"You're going to spoil him," Natsume drawled, and Mikan jumped guiltily. Opening one eye, he smirked at her.

"How did you know?" she asked with a chuckle, unconsciously stroking the toddler's hair.

"Intuition," he answered, meeting her eyes. "You know Polka. You're really good with him."

"Thank you," she smiled. They were engulfed in a silence for a little while when Natsume decided to break it.

"Why did you agree to help me Polka?" he asked finally.

Why indeed? She wondered. Was it only to keep her eye on her mother and keep her out of trouble as she claimed? Or did her reasons go deeper than that? She knew the answer but wasn't ready or willing to admit such a thing.

"For my mother's sake," she answered.

"Is your mother the only reason?" he asked hopefully and Mikan could see the mischievous smile playing on his lips. He was always direct, she thought humorously, smoothing back Youichi's hair. He wanted to know if she had feelings for him.

She tried to change the subject and said, "Hyuuga-kun, what are you and Youichi do after the award ceremony? Are you going back to your hometown?"

"That depends," he smirked, watching her intently with his warm and unhesitant eyes, "On a lot of things."

He steered his body so he could face her. A wave of heat shimmied over her skin. "I don't like to make plans too far advance," he said, "I kind of like to take each day as it comes."

"Hyuuga-kun," she smiled lovingly.

"I think we'd better put Youichi to bed," he said. She started to stand up but Natsume slid off the hammock and crossed over to her lounge chair.

"I'll do it Polka. You've already done so much for him. You just stay put, sit and relax for a few minutes. Later, maybe we could have some fun," he smirked evilly as he scooped Youichi out of her arms and headed toward the house.

She was left with her thoughts. She sighed as she recalled how Natsume and Youichi suddenly came into her life, sweeping her off her feet in everything they do. It was no longer herself and her mom.

She had always been the person who does things systematically and orderly. But for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. She still needed to find a woman for Natsume. Her mind knew it but her heart didn't want another woman to get involved with him.

She knew by then that she was heading for heartbreak. Natsume had made her see that life didn't have to be lived only according to rules and regulations. Not every action had to be rational.

"Polka," Natsume's husky voice brought her back to the reality. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Her eyes followed his every move. He reached her side and offered his hand. She smiled up to him and took the hand he offered. Without any warning, he gave a whoop and then picked her up in his arms.

"Hyuuga-kun put me down!" Mikan shouted, clasping her arms in his neck as he walked towards the pool. He sauntered down the steps at a slow pace until he's waist deep in the water.

"Don't you dare to let me go," she warned, trying to look firm but failed dismally.

He smirked. He bent down and dipped her into the water. She let out a scream when he felt the icy water touched her warm skin.

"You know, screaming wasn't a rational thing to do," he said.

"Neither is drowning a person," she retorted, pounding his chest. Grinning from ear-to-ear, he walked to the deeper side of the pool.

"Polka, this is the fun part," he said.

"No it's not!" she shouted, shivering. "We can't go into the pool. Youichi might need us."

"Nice try, Polka. But your mother was watching him in the house," he laughed, "Playing Sudoku."

"Playing Sudoku," she repeated sceptically, "Must be the wrong mother then. Mine never done anything tame in her life."

"People change," he remarked.

"Are you sure that's my mother?" she asked again.

"Positive," he smirked at her in amusement. "You know what Polka. You're so reliable, sensible and responsible. A person could set his watch to you.

"Don't make me sound like a damned insurance company, idiot!" she hollered. She threw his head back and laughed. He twirled her around, making her arms tightened in his neck.

"Now, do you really think I'll drown you?" he asked playfully.

"Yes," she said bluntly.

"Drowning wasn't what I had in mind for you," he whispered. He looked in her eyes intently and for a moment she couldn't speak. She touched his cheek with her hand and murmured fervently, "Natsume."

His eyes widened. She had never called him with his first name until now. She put her hands on his chest and lifted her lips to his. She closed her eyes and she felt Natsume hauled her closer to his.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes fixedly.

"Mikan," he whispered. She froze when she heard him say his name like it's the most natural thing in the world. "What would your friends say if you kiss someone just like that?" he asked.

"I don't give a damn in what they're going to say," she admitted, twirling with his hair playfully. He smirked and leaned, capturing her lips once more.

All too soon, he lifted his lips from her and she blinked. "Is this the fun part?" she asked hazily and he grinned wickedly.

"No," he said slowly, "This is." He dunked mightily to the pool with her.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **I suddenly had the urge to go to a pool. :) thanks for reading and please leave a review. Let me know your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

_But I think it was cute. They way you hustled me out of the office was too fast that I thought the friction would set the carpet on fire._

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mikan turned around in her bed, tucked her arms under her head and looked at the ceiling. She released a long sigh. It had been nearly a month and a half since Natsume had gallantly burst into her life and they still hadn't found a woman to take the award for him.

They'd made a lot of effort to look, but somehow Mikan had always managed to find faults at every woman they find. Like this one too plump or too slender. Another had small eyes and the other one had wrong coloring. There were two days left and they were no closer in finding a woman now than they have been in the beginning.

Guilt managed to seep inside Mikan's heart, and she sighed heavily. She begrudgingly admitted that one of the women they found would do, but the thought of another woman with Natsume and Youichi was enough for her to break out in hives.

She knew she had changed in the past weeks. While she enjoyed her duties as the student council president, the time she had spent with Natsume and Youichi was meaningful.

Her days in her school had gone in a snail's pace. Her life now seemed to revolve around Natsume and Youichi. She recalled what her life was without them.

Dull, she admitted. Her life had been dull and colourless and boring. She realized she had been worrying about rules and regulations and being rational or sensible that she forgot how to enjoy life as it seems. As Natsume quoted, _Life was a banquet and she had been settling for crumbs._

For the first time in her life, she felt happy, enjoying herself and her life. And she knew Natsume was the reason.

And Youichi. She had been hopelessly in love with him and apparently the feeling was mutual. He had been so attached to her that going to school had been hard. He would cried for her that made her torn between wanting to stay home which she wanted to do and going to school which she had to do. She sighed again, she loved Youichi so much.

Love. It's been drifting in her mind for the last few days. Mikan knew by then in her heart that it was not only Youichi she had fallen in love with.

Her heart suddenly pounded with fear. She was in love with Natsume. She turned around again, eyes widened with fear.

How did that happened? When did that happened?

Her mind went to the good times they've spent for the past weeks. Natsume had kept her busy so much she forgot about her mother or the rules and regulations.

They had gone to night picnics and fishing. She'd squirm at the sight of a worm and he would tease her endlessly. They had built bonfire on the beach, roasted some marshmallows and hotdogs.

She would stroll in the city with Youichi strapped in her back and Natsume's hand intertwined with hers. Natsume even talked her into drinking Bloody Mary. Despite its scary name, it's quite good. But after drinking it, she suddenly felt frivolous. And she silently prayed that she hadn't done anything vulgar or whatever indecent.

Natsume hadn't changed. He was still reckless and outrageous. He could still make her squirm with delight under her charm and touch. But he was also warm and gentle, one of the kindest man she had ever known. He hadn't changed, she had.

And now, she had fallen deeply to him. It was so vivid that she didn't have any idea why she hadn't notice it before.

Her heart suddenly sank. Even thought she was in love with him, it wouldn't change the fact that they were different in many ways.

Natsume hadn't said so many words, but she wondered what he would do once he found a woman for him. Would he go back to his hometown? Those thoughts made her sad. In just a few days, he would go out of her life as swiftly as he entered it and she was left with only memories to console her.

The sound of thunder racked the room. She smiled a little. A good storm might help cool things off around the house.

"Onee-chan," she heard Youichi grumbled. She quickly left the bed, hurrying to the guest room that Natsume and Youichi shared. Tiptoeing softly to not wake Natsume up, she darted across the room, not daring to look at Natsume who lay sprawled on his back. The covers were like heap on the floor. His breathing was deep and stead and Mikan quickly directed her attention to the other male in the room who needed her attention.

"Onee-chan," Youichi whimpered. His eyes were red with tears, his lower left quivering. She scooped him from his crib into her arms and exited the room.

"Don't cry," Mikan murmured, "It's just a storm Youichi."

She buried her face in his hair and enjoyed the baby scent coming from him. She loved this child.

**Rent a Girl**

Cradling Youichi in her arms, she pushed her way towards the kitchen. Then she paced around the room, soothing him with her words and holding him tight. Then Youichi's eyes dropped closed in spite of his efforts to keep it open. She smiled in the darkness and stroked his hair with her hands.

"Don't worry," she muttered, kissing his cheek. "Onee-chan's here."

She pressed another kiss in his cheeks, lingering a little and smelled his scent. She would remember forever his scent. She loved Youichi. Her eyes were suddenly stung with fresh tears.

But she was going to lose him, Mikan realised. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him tighter.

She wanted to change the way things were but realised it was beyond her.

Natsume was who he was and she was who she was, very different; she with her rules and regulations and him with his life where rules and regulations had no apparent place.

Her heart ached. Life was so unfair. She had found love only to lose it. Tears fell out of her eyes again and a sob escaped her.

"What's wrong with Youichi?" Natsume asked as he pushed opened the kitchen door. He obviously just dragged on his jeans, the top snap was still open and the zipper was not fully zipped. His raven hair was in a mess, his crimson eyes looked tired and sleep, making him looked vulnerable and appealing. The sight of him made Mikan's heartbeat quickened.

"Shhh," she pressed a finger in her lips to silence him and brushed away her tears before he see them. "Youichi is fine. He was just scared of the storm."

Natsume looked at her blankly, rubbing one eye. "Huh? What storm?" he asked.

"Go back to bed Natsume," she instructed shakily, trying to shoo him out of the room before he saw her tears. "I'll take care of Youichi and once he's fully asleep, I'll put him in the bed."

"Mikan," he moved closer to her, "What's wrong? Are you crying?" He lifted a hand to touch her face.

"No," she lied, glancing away.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" he repeated again, pulling out a chair and ignoring her alarm look as she tugged her hand and pulled her, along with Youichi, into his lap.

"Now I know why Youichi is crying," he growled, "But why are you crying? And don't tell me you're not."

His voice seemed tender. He caressed her cheeks and sighed. "Just tell me Mikan."

"Natsume," she whispered, dropping her head on his bare shoulder. She slipped one arm around him while the other held Youichi in place. Tears came and it dripped down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't tell him why she's crying.

She stayed like that for minutes, crying her heart out and Natsume cradling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, smiling weakly at him. She was supposed to help him but all she had done was to _fall_ in love with him.

"No, I'm sorry because I don't have the faintest idea what's got you upset. Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked. She grinned at him and shook her head.

"No you didn't do anything." It was not a lie, she reasoned.

"Mikan," he said, "You were crying like there's no tomorrow. Tell me what's wrong? Don't tell me it was about your mother?"

"No," she answered. She wished her problem was really her mother but it was not. "We're just running out of time."

"Running out of time?" he repeated, "Time for what?"

"To find you a woman," she replied. And added mentally, time was running out for us too. He would be gone soon and Youichi...

"Is that what got you upset?" he asked, drawing back to look at her. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Mikan," he laughed and hugged her again. "You're sweet, did you know that?"

She pushed away from him, knowing she had to put some distance from him.

"I've let you down Natsume," she said.

"Mikan." He sighed. "You haven't let me down and you've got nothing to apologize about."

"Yes, I do," she admitted dully, "I-I deliberately found fault on all those women."

"I know," he smirked.

"You know?" she repeated blankly.

"I sure did," he laughed.

"Shh," she glared at him, clamping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't wake Youichi. He pulled her hand away from his mouth and draped a kiss on its palm.

"I found it after that day in the theatrical agency. The day we ran into that, pretty girl, what was her name again?" Natsume trailed off.

"Bitchy Luna," she supplied.

"Bitchy Luna," he repeated, frowning and wondering where on earth she got that name. "I kind of figured it out when you told me that her nose was all wrong."

"I guess that was not sensible," she grumbled.

"And not rational or logical either," he smirked amusingly. He lifted a thumb and rubbed her lips. "But I think it was cute. They way you hustled me out of the office was too fast that I thought the friction would set the carpet on fire." He chuckled and Mikan turned red. She was grateful of the darkness.

"You're not mad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Does this face looked mad?" he said, giving her a wicked smile.

She looked at him for a long time and said, "No."

A clap of thunder boomed and Youichi moaned softly. She draped a hand over his hair to have him feel that he's secured.

"Shh...Youichi," she racked the child slowly.

"You love him, don't you?" Natsume asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"Yes, I love him," Mikan whispered. And I love you too Natsume, she said mentally.

"He loves you too Mikan," Natsume uttered. "You know, you've given him something our mother didn't give to him. You give him attention and affection. You've been wonderful to him and of course to me too."

Mikan shook her head. "No I haven't Natsume. I promised to help you and I haven't." She sniffled. "You kept your part of the bargain. You taught me to have fun. I'm afraid I didn't keep mine."

"Come on," he patted her back, "It's not the end of the world." He threaded his hand throught her hair and lifted her head so that she was forced to look at him.

"But Natsume...A woman...I..." He pressed a thumb in her lips to stop her.

"Mikan, you let me worry about those things. Come on now, let's sleep." He took Youichi from her arms and helping her on her feet. "I'll walk you to your room but only if you promise to not cry anymore, and," he smirked, "if you promise not to worry."

"I promise," she lied, giving him a convincing smile. Laying a hand over her shoulders, he guided Mikan into her room.

**Rent a Girl**

"Now promise," He said sternly, "No more worrying, and no more tears. I'll handle things." He tipped her chin and her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a while. Natsume lowered his head and closed the distance between their lips. His mouth was soft and gentle then his kiss deepened.

Youichi suddenly groaned and they jumped apart guiltily.

"Good night Mikan," he smirked.

"Good night," she opened the door of her room. She stopped and turned to him.

"Natsume, what are you—?" she stopped. She wanted to ask about his plans after the award ceremony but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Mikan?"

She gave him a smile. "Never mind. It was nothing. Good night Natsume."

"Good night Mikan."

Mikan went inside her room. Leaning against her closed door, she let her tears flow down again as she realized that although she loved him, there were more than just a few walls and rooms separating them. She went to her bed, knowing they were separated by so much more.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is so sad but sweet as well. Gotta love Natsume, right? Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews. Let me know your thoughts.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

_I don't have the right to steal your dreams._

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Are you sure you haven't heard from Natsume, Mom?" Mikan inquired as she paced back and forth in their living room.

Yuka sighed and looked at her daughter. "You've asked me that for about fifty times already since you've come home. Listen to me, I haven't heard from Natsume or Youichi. I'm sure those two will be back soon. Now stop pacing before you put a hole on my favorite carpet."

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm just worried. Where on earth were those two?" Mikan said, continuing to pace on the living room.

"Stop worrying, dear. I'm sure they're quite fine," Yuka told her.

"But Mom..." Mikan trailed off.

"Dear, please stop. He'll come back, don't worry." Yuka smiled to her daughter.

Mikan glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I can't wait for him any longer. I'm going to be late for the school tea if I don't leave now."

Yuka frowned. "You...You're not going to dressed like that, are you dear?"

Mikan stopped for a minute and looked at her clothes in surprise. She wore a gold lace tea length dress fell in fluttery folds around her ankles and high-heeled sandals matching the color of her dress. Her chestnut hair was fastened with gold combs. Her school's teas were formal affairs and Mikan felt that her dress was stylish for the occasion.

"Dressed like what, Mom?" she asked.

"Dressed in that shabby old thing," Yuka answered.

"Mom you know very well that our school's teas are formal affairs..." Mikan explained exasperatedly.

"Formal affairs," Yuka scoffed, looking over her daughter. "My dear, forget the school and just wear cheerier outfits."

"Please mom," Mikan sighed, pressing a hand on her forehead. She was so worried about Natsume and Youichi and in no mood for Yuka's gibes, or even the school tea.

Her mother stood up from the couch. "You don't want to borrow my shoes?" She showed her daughter her neon-yellow glow-in-the-dark shoes. "It would surely add life in your outfit."

Mikan forced a smile on her face and picked up her bag from the table. Her mother was unruly but she loved her very much. "Thanks mom, but no. I think I'm going to go with my plain gold shoes."

"How about wearing my colored beads tonight? Narumi seemed to like them." Yuka smiled at her daughter.

"Narumi?" Mikan frowned. "Mom," she said slowly, "Who is Narumi?"

"Narumi," she repeated, waving her hand back and forth as if explaining.

Mikan's eyes widened as she understood what her mother was trying to convey. "Don't tell me it was Governor Narumi?" she shouted.

"Of course dear," her mother replied. "He really liked my beads. We're going to a date tonight, we're going bike riding." She winked at her. "He loves hearing the sounds of my beads. I promised I'd wear them for him tonight." Her mother day-dreamed and Mikan just smiled. Her worrying about the governor sending her mother to the mental hospital because of her talk about redecorating the prison was all for nothing. Natsume had been right, the governor would _loved_ her mother.

"Mom, I'm leaving. Please, please, _please _stay out of trouble," Mikan said.

"Is it my imagination or you'd repeated the word 'please' three times?" Yuka asked.

Mikan smirked and kissed her mother's forehead. "If you hear anything from Natsume, _please_ let me know." She sighed. "I'm really worried about him." Mikan smiled softly. Her mother's eyes and hers met for a moment, and her mother smiled back.

"Don't worry Mikan," she uttered, draping a comforting hand on her daughter's arm. "Everything will be fine."

**Rent a Girl**

How could all be well? She mused as she rode on a taxi towards her school. She hadn't seen Natsume or Youichi in almost twenty-four hours.

Last night, she cried on his shoulder and she had admitted that she deliberately find faults with all the women they had interviewed. Had Natsume decided to find a woman on his own? The thought caused Mikan heartaches and fear. She had so much to tell him and every moment without him seemed so dull. She had to find Natsume, had to tell him what she had decided after mulling over everything last night. She was ready to let heart rule over her head.

"This is the place, stop please." She watched as the taxi driver stopped in the side. She gave him the payment and stepped out of the taxi. She trudged the way towards the school, her mind full of Natsume.

"Mikan!" her friends shouted. Mikan stifled a groan and turned around, forcing a smile in her lips. She moved through the crowded room and went to her friends.

"Mikan, we'd like you to meet Ruka Nogi-san," Anna said. The said man was handsome in his black suit and combed blonde hair. But for her, nothing can be compared for Natsume's unruly raven haired and tantalizing crimson eyes, he was just the epitome of gorgeousness. Mikan shook her head and told herself to focus.

Mikan smiled and extended her hand. "Nogi-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mikan Sakura. You're quite handsome in your suit tonight."

"Thank you Sakura-san," Ruka uttered politely, taking her hand on his and kissed it lightly. Mikan blushed upon contact and hurriedly took her hand away.

"Sakura-san, I understand your reputation here is so credible. So if you ever decide leaving your school, feel free to contact me. I'll be happy to welcome you to our school." Ruka gave her a sneaky grin.

"Stop harassing her Nogi." A pretty girl with short, violet hair and lovely amethyst eyes appeared beside Ruka and placed her fingers on his left ear. She turned the poor blonde's ear and he yelped in pain.

"Aw Hotaru, stop it!" Ruka hissed and smiled apologetically to Mikan.

"So if you'd excuse us Sakura," Hotaru bowed and pulled Ruka by the ear.

"Please consider transferring to our school," Ruka hollered and sent a flying kiss towards Mikan.

Hotaru punched Ruka's jaw in annoyance.

Mikan pulled a handkerchief from her bag and wiped a sweat trickling down at the side of her face. What was wrong with those two? She mused as she watched Ruka being dragged by Hotaru.

"Mikan," Nonoko draped a hand on her arm and steered her towards another guest. "We'd like you to meet Shichiro Takayama."

"Ah, Takayama-san," Mikan said slowly. "I know you. You're the president of the Literature Club."

"Sakura-san," he uttered, "I'm glad you know me. I heard many good things about you."

"I'm happy about that," she muttered. "I heard you wanted to be an English professor in our school one day."

"Yes! Language is my passion." His eyes widened with delight. "Language is a formal system governed by grammatical rules combining particular signs with particular meanings."

Mikan nodded her head blankly, glancing around the room as the man went babbling on.

"...don't you agree?" the man finally said.

"E-Excuse me?" Mikan stammered, looking at the man again. Was this how she wanted to spend the rest of her high school life? Surrounded with intellectuals who compete with each other to see who could be the most boring? Living her life under rules and regulations?

"Are you listening to me?" the man asked sternly.

Mikan looked up at the man in front of him with a bright smile. She knew it that it was not the life she wanted, bless the man's unromantic heart that she could see through all this.

Her school was a wonderful place but it was not for her. Natsume and Youichi was waiting for her. Her school was her past and they were her future.

"Thank you Takayama-san!" Mikan bowed. "Thank you!" she repeated.

The door suddenly opened and the crowd was silenced. It was like watching a slow motion movie as all eyes turned towards the door.

"Mikan," Natsume came in with Youichi in his arms and her mother was on his heels.

"Natsume," Mikan pushed through the crowd. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Natsume and Youichi exchanged glances.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi wriggled against Natsume's arms to get to her.

"Natsume! Youichi!" Mikan cried and threw her arms around them, completely ignoring the people behind them. "I'm so glad to see the both of you."

"Onee-chan," Youichi said, clinging to Mikan's neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Youichi!" Mikan said, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"I told you all is well dear," Yuka smiled to her daughter.

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw her mother's attire. She had aviator cap on her head with goggles on it. She was wearing her neon-yellow glow in the dark shoes and Narumi's favourite beads on her neck.

"Nice outfit mom," she commented.

"Mikan!" her friends shouted. "Who are these people? What on earth are they doing in our school tea?"

"Mikan," Natsume leaned down to her ear and whispered, "We need to talk _now_. It's important." He grabbed her elbow and guided her toward the door but Anna held her other arm.

"What's the meaning of this Mikan? Where are you going? Who on earth are these savaged people?" Nonoko asked as she also went towards Mikan.

Natsume stopped and turned his attention towards Mikan's friends.

"You must be Mikan's friends!" he said, grabbing their hands and pumping wildly. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I'm sure you lot heard about me. It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm going to borrow Mikan for a moment but we'll come back." He plucked Youichi from Mikan's arms and gave it to Nonoko. "This kiddo's name is Youichi. Please take care of him while we're gone."

Before Nonoko could answer, Natsume dropped the squirming Youichi to her arms.

"W-What?" Nonoko gasped.

"Let's go Mikan," he spun her around and walked out of the place.

**Rent a Girl**

"Where have you been all day?" Mikan asked. "I was so worried."

"That's what I want us to talk about," Natsume replied, slowly backing Mikan up against the dimly lit stone wall of the school. "I missed you." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Natsume," Mikan murmured.

"Mikan listen." Natsume put his hand on her face. "You don't have to worry about finding a woman for me."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"You know?" he frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because," she wrapped her arms in his torso and looked up, "I'm going to accept the award for you."

"What?" he gaped on her.

"I'm going to accept the award for you," she repeated.

"You can't do that," Natsume said.

"I can Natsume." Mikan pressed her face on his chest. "I've got so much to tell you. I've done a lot of thinking and realized you were right. Since I met you and Youichi, my life changed." Mikan momentarily stopped and looked up to Natsume, "Both of you were so important to me."

"What about your duties as the president of the student council?" he asked.

"I realized that it's not the most important thing in my life anymore," she answered. "You've taught me so much Natsume. You've given me confidence. I was hiding behind my position in the student council. I don't want to do that anymore," she muttered, tears sprang in her eyes.

"Mikan, that's not true. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I had no right." Natsume shook his head.

"You have Natsume, if it wasn't for you I..." her voice trailed off.

"Mikan," he hugged her. "Last night when I how pained you were about finding me a woman, I finally realized it's been difficult for you. I realized that you loved your mom very much that it's the only reason you helped me."

"That's not true. That's not the only reason I helped you," Mikan mumbled.

"That night, when your mom and I got arrested, I should have gone home with Youichi. But I couldn't. I was so attracted to you the moment I saw you. I can't bear to see you torn like you were last night. I knew you thought what I wanted do wasn't rational. I knew last night I couldn't hold you to a promise that goes against everything you believed it. It was so unfair of me and—" he was cut off by Mikan's finger on his lips.

"Natsume," he cupped her face with her hands.

"No," he turned around sharply, pulling away. "Let me finish Mikan. I've never done something rational in my life. But it's not too late to start. I can't let you throw away everything you've work hard for. Mikan, being the president of the student council was your dream. I don't have the right to steal your dreams. If I let you do this for me, you'd only regret this. I'm grateful for the offer. You never know how much it means to me."

No, her mind was screaming in pain. Her stricken eyes met his.

"I appreciate all you've done for me and Youichi. Mikan, kiddo loves you more than anything in this world." He messed up his hair and sighed. "I can't let you accept the award for me Mikan. You deserve so much more."

Mikan's eyes were blinded by tears and she blinked them back, refusing to cry in front of him. Natsume didn't love her. He was grateful but it wasn't love. Not the same way she loved him. She was so blind.

She expected him to jump with joy with her offer but he wasn't. He was grateful but she didn't want that, all she wanted was his love.

Humiliated, she stepped out of his embrace. She was such a fool. She was willing to sacrifice everything for him. Her status as the president of the student council, the admiration from her friends, heck she's even willing to drop out of the school and transfer to a new one. She let her heart rule her head but he turned her down, rejected her. She loved him so much but she couldn't get her love returned. He couldn't love her and hurt her at the same time.

"Mikan, Youichi and I are leaving tonight. That's what I came here to tell you. I hired Luna and she's going to accept the award for me. We've got a lot to do for the ceremony tomorrow. I just came back to get our stuff." He clutched her around the waist and hugged her. "I want you to come to the award ceremony. Promise me now," he whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise," she whispered back. She hugged him back, trying to memorize the feel of him in her arms.

"Mikan," Natsume said, releasing her. "I have to go now." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him and frowned. He's asking her if she's alright when he's about to walked out of her life. Nevertheless, Mikan nodded.

"Good. Mikan, I'm sorry, I got to run. Do you want to come and say goodbye to Youichi?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I'll see him tomorrow." If she said goodbye to both of them, she'd fall apart.

"Bye Mikan," he whispered and kissed her in the forehead again.

She watched him turning his back on her and started to walk away. Natsume and Youichi were gone as swiftly as they entered her life. Mikan sagged in walls and let her tears fell down her cheeks.

Sobs racked her fragile body. How ironic, she thought, the first time she'd let her heart rule over her head, she'd experienced hurt for the first time.

Perhaps it was better this way, she mulled, stifling a fresh flood of tears. Natsume had found the woman he needed and his reputation as a bad-ass adventure manga artist was kept. All of his problems were solved. He would go back to his own world and she's going to be left with hers.

Pulling herself upright, she'd stared at the familiar grounds of her school. Back then, all of that had been enough but that was before a gorgeous, outrageous rogue had drowned her in his charms and stolen her heart.

I don't have the right to steal your dreams, was what he said. But without knowing it, that was what he'd done. He was her dream.

"I love you Natsume," she whispered into nothingness, knowing he wouldn't hear her. "Natsume, I love you."

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **Uwah! I finally finished this chapter. Only two chapters to go. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and drop a review. Let me know your thoughts. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

_But the problem is he's a little worried. Youichi says that both of you came as a package deal. If I married him, you have to come along too. So what do you think?_

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Mikan dear, I think Narumi and I will go skinny-dipping in the beach this afternoon."

"That's really nice mom, really nice," Mikan said in a haze, not bothering to look up from the uneaten bacon she'd been pushing around in the plate. "Have a good time. I'm sure you'd enjoy your time with him." She looked around and noticed that the house is so silent without Youichi and Natsume around. The stillness is driving her crazy.

Yuka leaned down, frowning at her daughter. "I'm worried about you, dear."

"What?" Mikan stared at her mother. "Why are you worried about me?" Wow, this was a total switch. Usually, she's the one worrying about her mother.

"I just told you that I was going _skinny-dipping _and you told me to have a good time." Yuka set her hands on top of her daughter's. "What happened between you and Natsume last night?"

_Natsume..._

Mikan stared down at her place as unwanted memories came back to her, pushing her to tears. Her heart was broken by the first man she'd ever love. He had to go and she had to stay. He couldn't change who he was, and now she realized – a little too late – that she didn't even want him to change. She was the one who changed, and realized it a little late too.

Mikan closed her eyes as the pain came seeping in her heart. She never even had a chance to say she loved him, but it doesn't even matter now. It was for the better, she thought, even thought it wasn't. It was better to get it over with, to have them walked away from her life before she fell deeper in love with them.

"Mikan," Yuka squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Oh mom," she groaned, letting the tears fell down her cheeks. "I've..." She buried her face on her hands. Yuka stood up and went to her, cradling Mikan in her arms.

"Dear, don't cry." Yuka was silent for a minute. "You fell in love with him, don't you?"

Mikan nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Did you tell him?"

Mikan smiled wryly. "I haven't got a chance to tell him. Ever since he arrived in my life – I've been doing a lot of thinking in my life. Last night, I told Natsume I would accept the award for –"

"Well that's good! It's about time to get your heart rule over your head." Those words brought another set of fresh tears from Mikan. She shook her head.

"He turned me down." Mikan sniffed. "He said he couldn't let me give up anything I've worked hard for." She raised her face to her mother. "He hired someone to get the award for him."

"I see," Yuka uttered softly. "That explains everything, doesn't it?"

"It didn't explain anything at all."

Yuka smiled at her daughter. "Mikan, don't you see? He loves you. He's not about to let you do something you might regret later on. He probably feels that if you give up your position as the president of the student council – which is something you really wanted – you might hate him later on. He's a very special man, very proud but special. While he might not live his life with anyone's rules, you do. Now you think you're willing to do it, but what about later on? He's afraid to take chances."

"But mom, I told him that I finally realized that the school is not the only place for me. I loved what I do, but there are still a lot of avenues to consider. I no longer want the duties of the president of the student council. That's the point mom. I want something else in my life." She stared at her mother. "What should I do?"

"That depends on what you want in your life. You're the only one who can decide that."

"I want Natsume and Youichi."

"Then give him a chance." Yuka said softly. "He loves you. And so was Youichi."

Mikan smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheeks. "You're right mom."

"Wait a minute dear. Where are you going? You haven't eaten your breakfast yet. What about the ceremony this evening?"

"I'm not hungry." Mikan got her purse on the table and opened the front door. "There's still plenty of time for that. You get ready and I'll meet you up here later. I have to get to the school. There's a little matter at the school that needs attending to."

**Rent a Girl**

"But Mikan, you can't be serious?"

Mikan smiled sadly and brought down her resignation letter. "I'm serious. I can't be the president of the student council anymore."

"Is this about that Ruka Nogi? Are you going to transfer to his school Mikan-chan?" Anna demanded. "He's lured you away by his charms, isn't he?"

"No Anna-chan. I'm not even planning to leave the school. I just want to be relieved by the burden of being the president of the student council." She stared at her friend and smiled again.

"B-But this is not a rational move, Mikan-chan. It's not like you to do something irrational."

Mikan laughed. "Hearing you say that...I finally do something irrational on my own. I will miss my position and I will miss the council room. But I think it's time for me to do something on my own, not following anything, just going with the flow."

"This had something to do with that savaged man, who interrupted our school tea, have it?" Anna sighed. "How on earth did you ever got involve with someone like him?"

"It really doesn't have anything to do with Natsume. It has to do with what i want to live my life right now. I want to find out what I've been missing." She smiled dreamingly.

It was hard to give up the position of being the president but she doesn't have any regrets. She knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

"Mikan-chan, maybe in a way, I do understand." Anna gave her a grin. "I hope you and Hyuuga-san – I hope you two would be happy."

"Thank you Anna-chan!" Mikan hugged her friend, eyes brimming with tears. After quite some time they broke the hug. Mikan smiled one last time before opening the door of the council room, looking around, memorizing everything.

"Mikan-chan – uhm, you think you could get me a copy?" Anna asked.

"A copy of what?"

"Hyuuga Natsume's Shinigami Tales."

"Sure." Mikan smiled. "I will even get it autographed for you."

After one look around, she turned and exited the room. Her steps were light and her spirits were soaring. One part of her life was ending and the other part was just beginning.

**Rent a Girl**

"Do you see him mom?" Mikan craned her neck and looked around the auditorium. They were following an usher towards their seat.

"Here you are." The usher pointed two empty seats.

"Mom," Mikan began, "I can't see Natsume or Yoiuchi or Luna for that matter."

"Calm down dear. I'm sure they're here already."

The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed as a woman walked across the stage. Mikan squirmed in her seat, worried about Natsume and Youichi. Maybe something happened with Luna and she backed out in the very last minute. Or worst something terrible happened to Natsume and Youichi. Her palms grew moist with fear and her heart beat doubled over time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the woman said. "My name is Sumire Shouda and I'm the editor of the _Modern Artist_. I'd like to thank all of you for coming into the _Modern Artist_'s fifth annual awards. First let's consider the smut genre for the manga. I know you'd be surprise for knowing the person who drew the successful smut manga. It's very uncanny for him to do this. "

"What is she talking about?" she whispered to herself.

"Well," Sumire went on. "Without further ado, let's give a warm of applause to Natsume Hyuuga."

There was a moment of silence from the crowd as Natsume, holding Youichi, walked out to the stage. The applause that went after was thunderous and Mikan held her mother's hand.

"Mom, what is he doing?" she muttered, her voice drowned by the cheers from the audience. She knew what he was doing, but didn't know why. He looked wonderful. He was wearing a three-piece black pinstriped suit.

"Ladies and gentleman," he smiled, eyes searching the crowd. When he saw her, he smirked. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I'm honoured to accept this award. I know I don't look like the person who drew this kind of manga. Hmm, maybe I'm really romantic at heart." He waited for the laugh to die down before continuing, "Honestly, when I heard I got the award I was scared. I'm known to write manga series of action and adventure that some of you might have heard off." The crowd cheered, acknowledging his books.

"Now don't get me wrong. I'm very honoured to accept this award. But I was afraid that if I accept this award – well I might lose my reputation of being a cool manga artist in the adventure section." Natsume paused and looked at Mikan.

"But something happened that made me change my mind. Someone special taught me that sometimes you have to let your heart rule your head and let the consequences be damned. This wonderful girl was willing to sacrifice everything for me." Natsume looked across the audience. "In fact her offer was so generous, so selfless that it started me thinking. If she had been able to risk everything, how could I do any less? That's why I decided to proudly and happily accept this award myself."

Mikan stood up from her seat, leading the applause as Sumire Shouda crossed the stage and gave Natsume his plaque.

"Mom, I'm going."

Yuka smiled at her daughter and nodded. "Go get him dear. Tackle him on the ground and give him a knee-weakening kiss."

"I can't do that with all those people!" Mikan flushed. "What are you thinking?"

Yuka sighed. "You're_ thinking_ rational things again. Just go _grab_ him dear."

Mikan smiled and ran towards the stage.

But the crowd went towards Natsume, making it impossible for Mikan to get to him. Cameras flashed as the photographers and reporters vied for him.

Startled by the attention, Youichi began to cry. Mikan pushed forward and climb the stairs to the stage. Natsume and Youichi saw her at the same time.

"Mikan," Natsume muttered. She walked right into his arms. "Mikan," he whispered softly, pressing his lips on the crook of her neck. "I thought you're not going to come. I was so afraid. You know what, I really love you Mikan."

"Natsume," Mikan wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you too."

Squashed between the two of them, Youichi started to wail. "Down! Now, down!"

Natsume slid down his lips to hers and smirked. "I have to tend a few things here, but will you wait for me?"

"Yes," she murmured, knowing she'd been waiting for him her whole life. He was her dream, her love and her everything.

"Onee-chan," Youichi cried.

"Youichi, come here." Mikan took the weeping Youichi out of Natsume's arms and snuggling him close. She had missed him. "I love you Natsume," she breathed out and leaned forward to peck his lips. "You finish here. We'll wait for you behind the stage."

"Promise, you'll wait?" Natsume said, reaching out to touch her face. "Promise? I've got something to tell you."

Mikan nodded and turned around, walking off the stage with Youichi in her arms. She pressed her face on the toddler's. "I love you too Youichi," she whispered.

"Love onee-chan," Youichi repeated, winding his arms around her neck and clinging tightly. "Not leave Youichi. Not leave."

"Yes I would never leave you Youichi."

**Rent a Girl**

It was at least half an hour before Natsume was free. He had abandoned his suit jacket somewhere and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. She'd never seen him look more wonderful.

He didn't say a word. He just walked to her and hauled them both into his arms.

"Mikan," he murmured. "I planned to come back after the ceremony. But I wanted to give you some time to think. I didn't want you to regret anything."

"What about Luna?"

"Luna who?" he repeated, nuzzling her neck.

"Bitchy Luna, the one you hired to accept the award."

"I lied." He grinned wickedly and leaned back.

"You what?"

"Lied," he repeated, covering her mouth with a quick kiss. "I knew I had to say something to you. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"The only thing I regret..." she began, sliding her hands on his face softly, "...is that it took me so long to realize that you and Youichi were important to me." She pulled out of his arms and said seriously, "Youichi and I had a talk and he agreed to marry me sometime in the future."

"He did, didn't he?" Natsume smirked.

"But the problem is he's a little worried. Youichi says that both of you came as a package deal. If I married him, you have to come along too. So what do you think?"

"Seems to me you're getting a deal. Two men for the price of one." Natsume gave her a sly grin.

"Does that mean yes? Are you going to marry me in the future or –"

He sealed her lips with a kiss. "Idiot, I am marrying you. I certainly am, especially since you beat me to the punch with that question by almost five seconds." He gave her a wink as she towed her closer to him. "I will marry you in the future. Face it, Mikan. It's the only sensible thing to do."

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **There's only an epilogue left. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you want. After I finish this, I'll be able to focus on my other stories.**  
**


	10. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Rent a Girl**

**...**

_I'd show you how much I love you._

**...**

**...**

**...**

_7 years later..._

"Children, it was a beautiful ceremony." Yuka dabbed her eyes and kissed Natsume and Mikan on the cheek. They were standing in the vestibule of the church, waiting to greet their guests as Mr. and Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga and family.

"I can't keep my tears from falling through the whole thing." Yuka sniffed, looking at her daughter with pride. "And dear, you were the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen." She looked at her daughter's wedding dress, an antique satin and lace with long flowing train. "I've never seen you look lovelier."

"Thank you mom," Mikan muttered, kissing her mother's cheek. "You look beautiful too." Mikan's eyes traveled over her mother. For once in her life, her mother surprised her. Her floor length silk dress in the palest shade of violet had intricate beddings. She wore a pillbox hat with plumes of the same shade of violet sat on her head. In her ears were cute earrings. She looked wonderful, _too _wonderful.

"Mom," Mikan said apprehensively, "What do you have on your feet?"

"Dear, my feet?" Yuka inched back.

"Yes, mom," Mikan smiled. "Your feet, let me see them."

"Well, Natsume, Mikan, I better join Narumi in the receiving line." Yuka looked at the child standing beside Natsume. "Let's go Youichi." She half-dragged the tuxedo clad child. "See you later!" Yuka darted away from the couple.

"Mom!" Mikan growled, craning her neck to see. "I'll bet she's wearing those neon-yellow glow-in-the-dark shoes," she muttered, turning to Natsume.

"Come on now, Mikan, stop scowling like that. Here comes the photographer. You don't want him to think you're acting like that because you're sorry you married me." He smirked at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, look this way please?"

Natsume and Mikan steered their body, smiling brightly.

"Mikan, how do you feel about Singapore?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mikan wondered what her feelings about Singapore had to do with what's going on at the moment.

"No, no, no," Natsume placed his hand on her arm and guided her on the direction the photographer was indicating. "I was just wondering how you felt about Singapore."

"I've never been there." She looked suspiciously at her husband. "What's this sudden interest with Singapore? I thought we're going in Macau for our honeymoon?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga, please?" the photographer heaved a deep sigh. "Could I have your attention for a moment?"

"Behave," Natsume said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Natsume?" Mikan hissed on the side of her mouth, mindful of the photographer who was watching her intently. "What the hell is going on?"

"Promise me you won't get upset?"

Oh no, she know that tone of voice!

"I promise," Mikan assured him, trying not to smile at the playfulness in his face.

"Mikan, have you heard the romance manga book called _Rent a Girl_?"

"Heard of it?" Mikan had completely forgotten about the photographer and whipped her head around. "Natsume, that's the number one manga book last month and even this month. I saw it in the – No!" Mikan shouted. "Tell me you didn't!"

He smirked.

"You did, didn't you? You drew _Rent a Girl_."

Natsume nodded. Here we go again, Mikan thought in amusement.

"So – what does _Rent a Girl_ have to do with Singapore?" Mikan asked.

Why does she feel she was sorry she asked? Maybe it was the devilish look on her husband's oh-so-handsome face.

"Well," he uttered slowly, his mouth curved upward. "_Rent a Girl_ is a finalist in a contest of Best Romance Manga of the year. And the award ceremony is in –"

"Singapore," she finished for him. She sighed. "When do we leave?"

Natsume looked at his watch. "In about forty minutes, and if we don't hurry, we're going to miss our plane."

"Forty minutes!" Mikan hollered. "Natsume, I can't get on the plane in a wedding dress! I'd looked like a runaway bride. And what about Youichi?"

"Mrs. Hyuuga, please?" the photographer sighed again. "If you'll just give me your attention for a few minutes, please? I promise I'll try to hurry."

"Now Mikan," Natsume said. "You promised you won't get upset. Now don't worry about your clothes. Your mom brought your suitcases and a change. They are all waiting in the car. Youichi and your mom are meeting us in Singapore next week. So what do you think?"

"I think you had all this planned."

"I did." He bent down and brushed his lips across hers. "After all, everyone knows I'm a very reasonable and uh –"

"Rational," Mikan supplied.

"Yes, rational man."

"I wouldn't bet the farm on that," she laughed.

"We don't own a farm," Natsume pointed out. "I love you Mikan," he said softly, bending down and scooped Mikan in his arms.

"I love you too," Mikan muttered as Natsume's lips found hers.

"Hold that pose!" the photographer shouted, snapping away.

"Natsume," Mikan murmured, laying her head on her husband's shoulder as he started toward the door.

"Mikan, when we get to Singapore, I'd show you how much I love you," he whispered playfully. He pushed open the church door then stopped. He bent down and kissed Mikan's lips again.

"Is that the fun part?" Mikan asked after Natsume lifted his lips from hers.

"Mikan, that _definitely_ is the fun part!"

.END.

**Rent a Girl**

**Author's Notes: **I'm so glad that I finished this story. Major thanks for those who patiently wait for my updates. I know I'm slow in updating them, I'm just so busy with my studies. Nevertheless, I find time to continue my stories.

Again, thanks for reading the story and drop some review if you can. I just want to know if you like the epilogue or not. See you on my other stories.


End file.
